A Fire Fighting We Will Go (Go Go Pets)
A Fire Fighting We Will Go is a Go Go Pets aired on January 28, 1989 Characters * Mr. Squiggles * Pipsqueak * Num Nums * Chunk * Polly Pamplemousse * Stanley Pamplemousse * Ellen Pamplemousse * Fire Chief Hamster (original appearance) * Red * Chet Radom (original appearance: age of 85) * Blue Synopsis Mr. Squiggles, Pipsqueak, Num Nums and Chunk are in an interrogation room with Zhu's fire chief and it is implied that something major has happened. Mr. Squiggles' whiskers have been pulled and healed back on, Pipsqueak's ear is bandaged, and Chunk's face is burned. In an extended flashback, it is revealed that the story begins when, due to a strike by the regular firefighters, Chunk joins the ZhuZhu Fire Department as a volunteer under Red the red hamster. Excited at the opportunity, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Chunk decide to sign up and despite some mishaps during training, the four hamsters become part of the department. Mr. Squiggles takes the opportunity with professionalism as the rest of the hamsters fool around the fire station. As part of the force, the hamsters meet Chet Radom, the oldest member of the squad. He remembers Mr. Squiggles as "the hero that saved the Zhu Land" and insists on having his electric Zhu Zhu sign plugged in at all times, despite the fact that the sign is malfunctioning. As time passes, the hamsters' behavior at the firehouse turns more and more juvenile. Things begin to come to a head the same night of the hydrant incident when a frustrated Mr. Squiggles struggles to relax while Num Nums, Chunk, and Pipsqueak fool around downstairs. It begins when Num Nums and Chunk refuse to stop playing ping pong so Mr. Squiggles can sleep, so he destroys the ball with his foot. Num Nums retaliates by pulling Mr. Squiggles' whiskers and tearing them with her paws, and in the ensuing fracas, Num Nums throws a hot Frito pie at Mr. Squiggles, but hits Chunk instead, causing the burns on his face. Chunk attempts to throw the pie back at Num Nums, but Num Nums uses her fire helmet's face mask to protect herself. Chunk then runs from a furious Mr. Squiggles and ends up getting stuck rear-end first in the fire pole hole trying to escape him. Finally, after Mr. Squiggles comes downstairs again because Num Nums and Pipsqueak refuse to stop horsing around with the destroyed ping pong ball, the hamsters receive word of Chet Radom's death due to natural causes. At Chet's funeral, the four serve as the pallbearers, but the four continue to argue over last night's events. Even worse, Num Nums refuses to touch the casket, believing it to be bad luck, and due to the subsequent lack of balance, they all end up tripping over each other and falling into the open grave, and Radom's corpse loses its pants as a result. At the station, Num Nums tries to apologize to Mr. Squiggles, but he holds Num Nums responsible for ruining the funeral and refuses to speak to her. This does not stop the two from fighting over Chet's Zhu Zhu sign, which Num Nums wants to plug in in her honor but Mr. Squiggles refuses to, citing its electrical problems. As this goes on, the alarm goes off, dispatching the hamsters to Goobersmooches' restaurant. The four excitedly gear up and roll out for their first fire; however, no sooner do they arrive that they find that they are not needed as the small dumpster fire has been put out by Red. While still at the restaurant, another call goes out, this time, for all units. Mr. Squiggles reads the call and discovers, to his horror, that the call is for the firehouse as it has burned to the ground; this being the reason why the four are being interrogated. The fire chief makes them each go through each moment that happened before they rushed out of the station for the first fire. Chunk eats 45 French bread pizzas. Num Nums eats 8 French bread pizzas. Pipsqueak eats 13 French bread pizzas. Mr. Squiggles eats 19 French bread pizzas. The fire chief eats 45 French bread pizzas. Chunk mentions he saw Num Nums switching her oxygen tank with Mr. Squiggles'. When asked why, Num Nums admits that Mr. Squiggles was the only competent firefighter while the rest had no idea what to do. Num Nums had switched the tanks on account that hers had more oxygen compared to Mr. Squiggles' and figured that Mr. Squiggles would need all the oxygen possible to save them from disaster. Chunk eats 45 marshmallows. Num Nums eats 45 marshmallows. Pipsqueak eats 50 marshmallows, and Mr. Squiggles eats 55 marshmallows. The fire chief eats 50 marshmallows. Finally, Mr. Squiggles reveals that none of those things had caused the fire. He also noticed Num Nums fiddling with the oxygen tanks in the back of the fire truck. As Mr. Squiggles was pulling out of the firehouse, he noticed a glow in the driver's side mirror through a window and determines that the malfunctioning ZhuZhu sign had to be what was glowing. and that it was the cause of the fire. Although Num Nums was the one who had plugged the sign in again, having done so just before the alarm sounded, Mr. Squiggles decides not to incriminate his best friend and repays him for his good deed with the tank and places the blame for the fire on the recently deceased Chet Radom. Everyone (except Pipsqueak) goes along with the story and the chief is satisfied, because he himself had told Chet not to plug his sign in many times prior. However, he does not want to soil the old hamster's name due to his years of service. After Mr. Squiggles says the fire could just be ruled accidental, the chief agrees and promptly releases the four. As that start to leave Chunk mentions a job opening for four plumbers which Mr. Squiggles immediately refuses. But the mention of all you can drink water sways Mr. Squiggles and the rest to try their hand and plumbing service. They drink 85 water bottles. Trivia * A Fire Fighting We Will Go is the episode that has only four original Zhu Zhu Pets. * A Fire Fighting We Will Go is the episode that doesn't has any animation errors or deleted scenes. Category:Go Go Pets episodes